


Impressed yet?

by Merideath



Category: The Losers (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Snark, random facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD Agent Lewis is working. She really has no time to be flirting. Really. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressed yet?

"No," Darcy said not looking up from her work. 

"But I didn't even say anything. I'm hurt," the guy said and she glanced up, blonde hair, glasses, tight green t-shirt and a pretty mouth. Dude was pretty cut, shame she was working.

"Alright give me the line," Darcy said dryly. "And it better be good."

"What line?" He grinned closing his laptop and scooting his chair closer. "You owe me a drink."

"I don't think so," Darcy said, flicking her gaze up from her Starkpad. 

"Just ask why," he whined and Darcy rolled her eyes. 

"Why?"

"Because when I saw you, I dropped mine."

"Oh my god, that is awful. Does that ever impress anyone?" Darcy laughed and he shrugged his shoulders. Really nice shoulders, Darcy thought and then shook her head focusing back down on her Starkpad. Work.

"Nope, never impressed anything, but I get points for making you laugh. I'm Jensen," he said with a grin that was damn near adorable and Darcy tapped her name badge. "So Elizabeth, you here for the conference?"

"Maybe," Darcy said as she switched off her Starkpad, her program was doing its job and it was time to get the hell up to the roof. "Nice to meet you Jake but I have to meet my boss upstairs."

"I’m headed up to floor 42, myself,” Jensen said snagging his laptop and shoving it into a battered looking green backpack. “I’ll ride with you.” Darcy arched a brow but didn’t say anything as she pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open.

The elevator pinged and Darcy stepped in, Jensen following a step behind her. The elevator music was Don’t Stop Believing and Darcy sighed heavily. Jensen flashed a devastating grin and started singing along.

“Stop now. You aren’t cute enough to survive losing your balls.”

“Okay, okay,” Jensen held his hands up but he was still grinning like a lunatic. “Did you know in 1880, Dr. Joseph Mortimer Granville patented the first electromechanical vibrator." 

"Just shut up and kiss me," Darcy snarked, and Jensen put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck, beard rough against her skin as he nipped and teased with his tongue and teeth. Darcy bit her lip and arched into him, pulling up his shirt to run her fingers along well defined abs, course hair and raised scars. He pulled back to grin down at her and Darcy rolled her eyes, reaching up to fist her hands in his short hair and pull their mouths together again. 

Jensen nipped and dragged his teeth against her bottom lip, teased his tongue along her teeth, against the roof of her mouth, and her tongue. Darcy's breath hitched and she made pleased humming sounds as kissed her, his thumbs underneath her t-shirt teasing against bare skin. "Impressed yet?"

"Well, I’m still talking, so best try harder," Darcy smirked, but she was panting against his mouth, desire slick between her thighs. He kissed her again, hard and bruising as he pressed her up against the wall. One denim- covered thigh pressed up between her legs, and Darcy rocked her hips. The elevator dinged and Darcy dropped her head to his shoulder. “Yeah, totes impressed. You really shouldn’t talk,” Darcy gasped and untangled herself from him and stepped through the elevator doors. “Nice meeting you, Jensen.”

“Wait! You didn’t give me your number,” Jensen said, slapping his hand against the door to stop it closing. Darcy pursed her lips and grabbed a sharpie out of her bag to scrawl an email address, that couldn't be traced back to SHIELD, on the inside of Jensen’s wrist. 

“Wait, how did you know my name was Jake?” he shouted as the doors closed and Darcy smirked to herself as she walked away.


End file.
